ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yuidirnt
Archive: 01 ---- Archiving Can u tell me how to archive my talk page, i archived my talk page on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wikia but ends up unable to get to my new Talk page Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 13:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I tried to create a new page but that keeps me from going back to the archived place because, User talk:Waiyenoo111 Already existed. Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 14:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) leave me alone nope rules are crap and you stop talking leave me alone you bitch i listened about your dumb fanart saying "you cant upload blah blady blah" leave me alone lil girl oh and i forgot the tag -me bne 10 ben 10,00000000000000000000 is sooooooooooooo coooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllll 17:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC)~~shawn about the admin notice message i been wondering if you know how to take out the admin request messaged from the wikia, i have been searching on the special pages and cant find the way to turn it off. Why was my picture deleted? ??? why did you undo my edit on the adminship? Peter 10 21:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Excuse me, what should I do to a someone who I gave a warning about not vandalizing other article, user or talk pages who who went mad for telling him what to do because he is doing all of those and he's deleting messages from admins and other users, he's calling someone immature because he's just protecting the wiki from false information, and he's even moving articles, user, and talk pages into another, and threatening to hack this wiki. --Renzo493 10:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Even if someone blocks him, he will just create a new account, he's even dragging me to talk back and I'm losing my chill because of him that I'm scared that I'll lose my promotion from the feud. --Renzo493 11:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) hey,buddy! Miss me? --Kevinlevin13 21:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Miss Me? hey, i got suspended for 30 days for messin up the computer but now im back. so did you miss me and wats this about gwen being violated? --Kevinlevin13 21:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, Dude Y you ani't speakin' to me anymore. Didn't you miss me at all while i was gone for 30 days. --Kevinlevin13 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well..... as u know i put a virus on mine and was suspended for a month, so i missed out on 30 days a wikia. And all of a sudden i hear about gwen being violated the first day i got back on.--Kevinlevin13 20:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) So..... How about that Ben10versepedia or what ever? Is it sort of like this website with ben 10 related stuff and people writing stuff about stuff. And isn't Darkstar the coolest villian ever(when you cant see his face)? Do you think he'll turn un-ugly anytime soon or if hes even going to be in this series?--Kevinlevin13 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ! = ( I've given up trying to upload pictures so you're going to have to upload a picture of Xylene for me. Kay?--Kevinlevin13 22:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Can you make me a rath user box? It says "This user loves rath" with a picture of rath next to it. Mr Rath 02:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) hey i been wondering are you still around?--Linkdarkside 17:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 fourth series? Do you know anything about the forth series?pls reply--Ultimatex 11:52 PM April 3 2011 Admiration Yuidirnt, i admire u, as one of the best editors of this wikia. u're a great source of inspiration ITrios 13:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)ITrios Demotion You have been demoted from user group rights: Admin and Rollback to None. Reason: Not active. You may ask for these rights back if you once again become active again. Thank you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC)